Sonic: A Christmas Carol
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Christmas Day is tomorrow, but a selfish old man refuses to show any affection towards it. Not even towards his friends, or his family. He is the later visited by three ghosts, will they be enough to change his thoughts on Christmas? Based on a Charles Dickens classic, A Christmas Carol, characters owned by SEGA, and story has been changed up to separate from the original.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in the town of Mobius, it was Christmas Eve, one more day until Christmas, and everyone in town were working very hard to earn money for their families, and for Christmas.

Although unfortunately for them, they could not earn as much money for their families, as a certain rich individual worked as a money lender, and he selfishly would not lend any of his money for anybody who needed it most.

This man was known as Ivo Robotnik Scrooge, a selfish business man who hated Christmas with a passion. Nobody knows the reason why he hated Christmas so much, not that anyone ever dared try to ask him, as they were afraid of him, because Robotnik was not a very nice man indeed.

He was wearing a black top hat, dark brown coat, glasses, white shirt, grey waist coat, grey trousers and black shoes.

Robotnik was making his way towards his work place, and everyone muttered under their breaths about him.

"It's Ivo Robotnik Scrooge!" one person exclaimed.

"The richest man in town!" someone else called.

Robotnik only ignored the people, and continued walking. He finally made it towards his work, and got his keys out to open the door. On the door it reads 'Ivo & Gerald's Counting House'. The counting house use to belong to his grandfather, which of course was Gerald Marley.

He worked with him when he was old enough to start working, and took over as the boss after he passed away decades ago. Suddenly, a little boy ran in front of the counting house, and angrily throws a snowball at the door.

"GIVE MONEY TO PEOPLE WHO NEED IT, YOU GREEDY FAT PIG!" a little boy spat.

Robotnik turned to face the little boy with an angry frown. the boy's face turned into a look of fear, and he ran away crying. Robotnik then scoffs.

"Humbug!" Robotnik snarled.

After that, he continued to open the door, and succeeded in doing so. He then opens the door, and enters placing his coat and hat on the hanger. He turns around to find a person at the fireplace. He was not happy about this.

"Sonic Cratchit!" Robotnik snarled.

A blue hedgehog turns around, jumping in fear out of his skin, and faced Robotnik.

"Oh, good morning, Sir! What is it, Sir?" Sonic asked.

"What are you doing near that fireplace?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, uh... I was feeling cold, and thought it'd be nice to have a fire put on, if you don't have any problems with that, Sir?" Sonic asked.

Robonik angrily walks towards him, and snatches the coal from Sonic's hand.

"No you may not, Cratchit! Do you realise how much money coal costs?!" Robotnik snarled, as he throws the coal back into it's pot.

"Very sorry, Sir! Won't happen again, Sir!" Sonic pleaded.

"I should hope so. Now, get back to your seat, and get on with your work, Cratchit!" Robotnik snarled.

Sonic then made his way towards his desk, grabs his quill, ink jar and his books, and takes a seat and begins writing. Robotnik also proceeded on taking a seat to count his money.

"Excuse me Sir, permission about something?" Sonic called.

"What is it now, Mr. Cratchit?" Robotnik snarled.

"Well, you know that it is Christmas tomorrow? May I have permission to have the day off, tomorrow? Just to be with the family for Christmas? Please?" Sonic asked.

The thought of Christmas made Robotnik sick to his stomach, but he does know how much Christmas means to him and his family, so he sighs anxiously.

"Christmas huh? Huh, I suppose so. But be warned, I'll still dock you half a day's pay if you are late the next morning. Like, I will pay you two rings a day, instead of five." he warned.

"Actually, it was five rings and a half, Sir." Sonic corrected.

"Oh, right. That was the raise I gave you three years ago, wasn't it?" Robotnik asked.

"Indeed it was, Sir, that was because I agreed to do your laundry." Sonic explained.

"Yes, of course it was. Anyway, you keep yourself busy, while I go through all my books." he stated, as he looked at the bag at the front door.

"Oh, and speaking of laundry, there is another bundle of my clothing for you to do. I have brought that in yesterday, and forgot to tell you this last night." Robotnik told him.

"Yes Sir!" Sonic replies.

They both continued their work. Even though Sonic hated the way he was treated at his work place, he knew that this was the only thing he had to do, to be able to provide for his family, as he loved his wife and children so much, he was willing to do anything for them, even if it means being treated like filth by the likes of Ivo Robotnik Scrooge.


	2. Christmas Is A Humbug

**Chapter One: Christmas Is a Humbug**

Robotnik at the moment was sitting at his desk, counting his money while writing down notes. Robotnik hated Christmas, and the only joy he ever gets is counting money in his workshop, as he earns a lot more money than the entire town. He cares very less about others, just as long as he has money.

"Alright, let me see here. fifty ring, which also includes ten pennies from McDale. And right here his 80% interest, which has then compounded daily..." Robotnik smiles evilly as he flicks each ring in the air and catches them, as he chuckles to himself.

"Money, so much money!" Robotnik laughs.

Sonic only looked on in disgust at his actions. Sonic did not understand fully why he was like this, he has always been curious about this, but he was always terrified to ask, as there was a very high chance he could be fired for asking such personal questions.

So Sonic could not do anything else, but continue his work. That was all that mattered to him, as he had to do what he can to support his family.

"How can anyone be this selfish?" Sonic thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sonic and Robotnik looked up and towards the front door.

"Who could that be?" Robotnik wondered.

"I don't know for certain, sir." Sonic replied.

"Well don't just sit there, find out who that is, Cratchit!" Robotnik demanded.

Sonic nods in response, and then proceeds to find out who was at the door.

"Who is it?" Sonic calls.

"It's me, Tails!" he calls.

"Oh no!" Robotnik scoffs.

"The door is open. Come on in!" Sonic happily states.

Here enters Tails, and walks in with so much joy and energy. He was a young orange fox with two tails, a grey jacket, green scarf, black shoes and a grey top hat.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas!" Tails exclaims with happiness.

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Tails!" Sonic replied happily.

"And Merry Christmas, Uncle Ivo!" Tails said, aiming towards Robotnik.

"Merry Christmas? Bah, humbug!" Robotnik scoffs.

"Christmas, a humbug?! Oh, don't be silly, Uncle! Surely you don't mean that?" Tails wondered.

"I do mean that! I mean, what is so Merry about Christmas anyway? I'll explain to you what Christmas is. Christmas is just another lazy day for people not to come to work. People who denies the truth I speak should all be boiled in their own melting pot of soup!" Robotnik snared back.

"But Uncle, it's Christmas Eve. Christmas is tomorrow, a time of loving and joy!" Tails explained.

"Oh really? And I suppose that was why you got married? Love and joy?" Robotnik rudely asked.

"Not entirely Christmas had anything to do with that." Tails replied.

"So what did?" Robotnik asked.

"I fell in love." Tails stated.

"Fell in love." Robotnik thought in disgust.

"I do apologise for this, Tails." Sonic stated.

"Quite alright, Sonic. I expected no less." Tails responded.

"Anyway, what are you even doing here, Nephew, besides going on about Christmas and your family?" Robotnik asked.

"Well, technically you are family, even though you're not 100% related to me. And it was to do with Christmas, as I was here to give you an invitation to come to my Christmas dinner tomorrow night?" Tails asked.

"Oh, and I suppose you are going to have nice things cooked? Like turkey, and pudding, and sugary cakes?" Robotnik smiles in sarcasm.

"Right you are, Uncle. Would you come and join us?" Tails asked.

"Are you daft?!" Robotnik snarled.

Sonic turned to face them with worry.

"You know I don't eat that rubbish! Look at me. I am trying so hard to lose all this weight, and you are trying to feed me with things to add to what I already have!" Robotnik stated with anger.

"Oh. Well, if that is what you want, you do not have to come to the party. But it couldn't hurt to ask." Tails said disappointed.

With that, Tails walked towards the door ready to make his way home.

"Well, no use being sad, gotta stay happy! It's Christmas tomorrow!" Tails stated happily.

"Merry Christmas, Tails." Sonic told him.

"Merry Christmas, Sonic." Tails replied.

"Bah, humbug!" Robotnik yelled.

After that, Tails left the count house, and made his way home.

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh on him, Sir?" Sonic asked.

"Meaning what exactly?" Robotnik wondered.

"Well, he is still your family, whether your family and his family were blood related or not, he still looks at you as family." Sonic explained.

"Huh!" Robotnik scoffed.

"That Tails, he was always so full of energy, so kind to everyone." Sonic joyfully stated.

"Yeah, he was always very peculiar." Robotnik complimented.

Suddenly, the door opens once again.

"AND STUBBORN!" Robotnik yelled.


	3. Collecting For The Poor

**Chapter Two: Collecting For The Poor**

Robotnik snarled as he looks at the door opening, as he assumed it was Tails making his way back into the count house. But this wasn't Tails at all. It was actually a black hedgehog with red quills and red eyes, and a white bat with blue eyes.

The white bat was holding an empty pot. Robotnik knew who the two people were, and did not seem interested in what they wanted, but he still decided to speak with them to hopefully have a new story.

"Ah, Shadow and Rouge! My favourite married couple! What can I do you two for today?" Robotnik said in sarcasm, as he stood up, and made his way towards them two.

"Well, first of all, we're not married, yet, and second of all, you know who we are, and what we are here for. We are soliciting funds to help the indigent and destitute." Shadow reminded him.

"Excuse me, come again? For what?" Robotnik wondered again in sarcasm.

"You heard us, Mr. Robotnik Scrooge. We are here to collect money for the poor!" Rouge snarled, as she pointed at the empty pot.

"Oh, I see what you mean now! Although there is only one problem with that. If you raise money for the poor, then there will won't be any more poor people." Robotnik explained.

"Sir, you are missing our purpose here..." Rouge was cut off.

"And if there aren't any poor people in the town anymore, then you no longer have to raise money for them. There would be no purpose in doing that anymore." Robotnik guilt tripped.

"Again, you're missing mine and Rouge's purpose..." Shadow was cut off also.

"And finally, if you are not raising any more money for the poor, you will be left with no purpose, and will be out of a job, no more money, no more supporting you two, no marriage, no family, just homeless. Don't force yourselves out of a job, not today! Not on Christmas Eve!" Robotnik sarcastically told them.

"Look, what is the matter with you?! That is not how our job works, Scrooge! We get paid to help collect for the poor, not by not collecting for the poor." Shadow explained, in a very annoyed tone.

"Yes, exactly! Because unlike you, we actually care, and respect the people in this town enough to help them! Not that we can say the same about you, Mr. Ivo Robotnik Scrooge!" Rouge snapped.

"Well, after that remark, you can forget about me lending any money to you! I WAS going to lend you a few for your, whatever that place is called, but by insulting me the way you have just now, you can forget it!" Robotnik snarled.

"That's what you told us last year!" Rouge yelled.

"And you've told us that the year before that!" Shadow added.

"And the year before that!" Sonic finished.

Robotnik turned to face Sonic with a frown.

"What was that, Cratchit?!" Robotnik snarled.

"Oh, uh... nothing Sir!" Sonic replied, as he continued writing his notes, relieved he even still has a job.

Robotnik turned to face the two, and picked up an empty rusty mop pale. He placed it forcefully into Shadow's hand, and opened the front door.

"And as for you two, I suggest you two take this to the poor, and begone!" Robotnik demanded in anger.

"You're unbelievable!" Rouge snapped.

"Same thing as every year! You are the most selfish, greedy person in this town!" Shadow snarled.

After that, he and Rouge walked out of the count house, and Robotnik slams the door shut. He then sighs in stress.

"What has the world come to, Sonic?" Robotnik asked.

Sonic was curious, and turned to face Robotnik.

"What do you mean by that, Sir?" asked Sonic.

"You spend all your life in this place to earn money, and people walk in here expecting you to give it all away. This is my hard earned money, they should try doing the same." Robotnik explained, as he walks back to his desk.

"Oh, well, I don't know, Sir." Sonic answered, not knowing how to answer it, without revealing how he really felt about this whole situation.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Robotnik entered the count house, and he along with Sonic are still writing down their notes. Sonic then looks at the time, and saw it was nearly nine o'clock. Sonic was just about to clear his desk, until Robotnik read the time.

"You are two minutes too early, Cratchit!" Robotnik snarled.

"Oh! Very sorry, Sir!" Sonic stated with worry.

"What the hey, don't worry about that two minutes. You may go, now." he told Sonic

"Oh, really? Thank you, Sir!" Sonic thanked.

"Never mind your mushy talk! Just go home!" Robotnik yelled.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir!" Sonic called.

He then stands up, puts on his jacket, and his hat, and picks up the bag full of Robotnik's clothing.

"One more thing, Mr. Cratchit!" Robotnik called him.

"Yes Sir?" Sonic asked.

"Tomorrow may be your day off, and I won't dock your pay that day, but I do want you in for work a lot earlier the next morning." Robotnik told him.

"I will Sir. Thank you Sir, and Merry Christmas to you, Sir!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

After that, he opens the door, made his way outside, and closes the door behind him. Just hearing Sonic wishing him a Merry Christmas makes Robotnik sick to his stomach.

"Humbug!" Robotnik snarled.

Robotnik stays in his count house for another hour, and after he was finished, he puts on his coat and hat, and made his way back home. Sonic got his day off for Christmas, but what will happen the morning after that if he doesn't arrive on time when he was asked to?


	4. The Three Spirits Warning

**Chapter Three: The Three Spirits Warning**

Right now, Robotnik has made it to the front door of his house after walking for ten minutes. As he got his keys out to unlock the door, he saw something reflect off the door handle. He gasped in shock, and turned to face the person he thought he saw, but he wasn't there.

"Grandpa?! No, I must be seeing things. All that money counting and work is making me hallucinate." Robotnik thought.

He then entered his house, and made his way inside. He got himself changed into his pyjamas, warm grey housecoat, black slippers. and he went to make himself a cup of tea. Once he made his tea, he puts the fire on in the fireplace, and sat on his comfortable couch.

He sat there for five minutes, until he heard howling. It sounded like wind coming in his house, and this really startled him.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed with worry.

"Ivo!" a voice calls.

Robotnik looked everywhere, but there was nobody. This was really starting to terrify him. He stood up and picked up a fire poker.

"Whoever is in my house, you better leave now, or there will be trouble!" he warned.

The same voice was repeating his name over and over again. And the louder it got, the closer it sounded like it was getting. Robotnik looked around long and hard, until he turned around and saw what looked like a ghost in front of him.

"Hello Ivo! My, have you grown!" the ghost said.

Robotnik screamed in horror, and tried what he could to swing the poker at him, but the poker just went through him each time.

"Ivo, listen to me! Do you not remember me?! I was your Grandfather, and business partner, Gerald Marley! Your mother's father! I took you under my wing, and owned the count house together, and you took over when I passed." he explained.

Robotnik then stopped to have a closer look at him. He saw that it was his grandfather, and he was all grey, translucent, and he was wrapped in chains.

"Grandpa! It is you, but you're dead!" he stated in fear.

"Yes, thirty years I have been, and I still am." he explained.

"So how are you here then if you are dead?" Robotnik wondered.

"I am here for one thing, and one thing only. To let you know that you are in a whole world of trouble." Gerald explained.

"You are right, I am in trouble. People trying to take my hard earned money, I am now hallucinating that my Grandfather is talking to me, and I feel like I'm in a dream that I have not woke from." Robotnik thought.

"This is no dream, boy! I am very real, and old man now or not, you're still a boy to me." Gerald told him, sternly.

This startled Robotnik, and he shook himself off to regain conscious.

"Alright, you're real! Calm down. Now, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to stay in the afterlife?" Robotnik wondered.

"They gave me permission to come and send you a message. Now, if you don't change your ways, Ivo, you will end up in the afterlife doomed, just like I am. See these chains around me? This is from that afterlife I am in now, as I have done bad things when I was alive. So I am here to save you, as I do not want this happening to you too." Gerald explained.

"Alright, let's not over exaggerate here, Grandpa!" Robotnic told him.

"EXAGGERATE?!" Gerald yelled.

The wind blew so fierce, it knocked Robotnik to the floor. He then sat up in fear. Gerald then kneels in front of his, and pulls a chain in front of his face.

"Does this look like I am exaggerating to you, boy?! This will happen to you, if you do not change your ways! And by golly, if you end up here with me, I will give you a good slap across the head!" Gerald snapped.

"Alright, alright! Please don't hurt me, Grandpa! I will do anything! Please help me, what do I have to do?" Robotnik pleaded, as he went on both knees and placed his hands together.

"The only way you can save yourself, listen to these instructions. Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits." Gerald explained.

"Just three?" Robotnik asked.

"Three is all you will need, Ivo." Gerald told him.

"Alright, but how will I know these spirits are coming?" he wondered.

"Expect the first one at midnight tonight. And after each spirit, the other will follow shortly after." Gerald finished.

"Alright. But what do I have to do when they arrive?" he also asked.

"You do nothing, but just listen to them. Do what they ask you, because if you don't, when you enter my world, you will have heavier chains than me." he warned

Robotnik gulps at the thought of that.

"My time is over, Ivo, and I must return. Remember, first spirit arrives at midnight tonight, listen to them and do what they ask. You can be saved!" Gerald warned, as he begins to evaporate into the air.

"Grandpa, please don't leave me!" Robotnik pleaded, but it was no use.

Gerald had completely vanished, and there was nothing Robotnik could do about it. Robotnik fell on all fours, and pounded the floor angrily. He has been warned about the three spirits, but what will happen if they do show up?


	5. The First Spirit

**Chapter Four: The First Spirit**

A few hours have passed since Robotnik encountered his Grandfather, the ghost wrapped in chain links, who has alerted him about the three spirits that were due to visit him at midnight. It is five minutes until midnight, and he was just about ready for bed. He was still debating whether what happened earlier was real or not.

"Spirits, humbug! No way that was real. I swear I am losing my mind. Old age is getting to me." Robotnik thought.

He then got into his bed, placed his candle on the side unit, tucked himself in, blew out the candle, and put his head down to sleep. Five minutes of sleeping has passed, and all was heard was a heavy wind howling again. He woke up suddenly, and heard the wind. He looked at his windows, and saw that it was wide open.

"Deary me! I have left the windows open." he stated.

He got out of bed, and made his way towards the windows. He then closed them, and made his way back to his bed. But again, he hears the wind howling, and he turns to see the windows he has just closed were wide open again.

"I just closed them! I even bolted them shut, how did they get open again?!" Robotnik stated in fear.

He went back to the window, ready to close the windows again, up until he saw a white aura glowing in front of him. He took a closer look at it, and saw a figure of a female peach echidna, wearing a white dress.

"Who, or what are you?!" Robotnik asked.

"Do not fear, Ivo. I am one of the spirits your Grandfather mentioned to you earlier. I am Tikal, the Ghost of Christmas Past." she explained.

"Oh, so you are one of the spirits? Am I dreaming, or is this real?" Robotnik wondered.

"It matters not if this is real, what matters is the things I am about to show you." she mentioned.

"And what do you intend to show me?" he asked.

"Things that mattered to you. It is time to go, so follow me." she told him.

"Out the window?!" he startled.

"Yes." she replied.

"But I can't go out the window! If I dare to try, I'll just end up falling to my death!" he stated.

"Place your hand on my shoulder, and you shall fly with me." she advised.

Robotnik startled for a moment there, he slowly then placed his hand on her shoulder. And after that, she levitated out of the window, and so did Robotnik. Robotnik was terrified, as he does have a fear of heights.

"SPIRIT! Please, don't drop me! I am scared!" he pleaded.

"Not to worry, as long as your hand remains there, you will never fall." she told him.

"Well, do you mind telling me exactly where we are going? We're on this adventure together, right?" he wondered.

"You will see." she answered.

After three minutes, they arrived at their destination. Robotnik was stunned, and gasped in surprise when he saw where he was.

"My goodness! I remember this place! This was where I use to stay when I was a little boy. With my Mother, and my Father." he remembered.

"Indeed it is." Tikal smiled.

Robotnik tried reaching for the door handle, but his hand went straight through it. He was startled.

"It's alright, Ivo, you're a ghost in this world, you may enter." she told him.

After that, he entered the house, and looked around. He remembered everything. The wallpaper, the clock, the flooring, anything he saw in the room. Then he looked into the living room, and saw a woman sitting on the sofa, knitting a scarf. Robotnik sighed in surprise.

"Oh my Goodness! That is my Mother!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"Yes, and that there is the scarf she is making you for your Christmas that year." Tikal explained.

"Mother! Hello, it's me, Ivo! Your son!" he tried calling.

"Oh, she can't hear or see you. This is the past, Ivo. What we are seeing here is what already happened." she explained.

"So, what is the point of this?" he wondered.

"Just to show how much you meant to a few people. See this night? This was the last thing your mother did, before she died the next morning." she told him.

"Wait, I remember! I do remember my mother was sick, and I woke up with a scarf, and my Father told me my Mother went to heaven." he explained.

Then they saw his mother stand up, with her walking stick, and made her way upstairs. They proceeded to follow her, and when she was on top of the stairs, she made her way into a bedroom.

"That's my old bedroom!" he exclaimed.

He then followed her into the room, and he saw a little boy laying on the bed, and his mother was wrapping the scarf around the little boy's neck.

"That little boy, that is me!" he stated sadly.

"Oh my sweet Ivo! Even if I do not live the next day, just remember I will always be with you. I love you." his mother said, as she kisses little Robotnik's forehead.

The older Robotnik was trying hard to fight through tears. He remembered that the next morning, his mother wasn't there, and he never got the chance to say goodbye.

"It's time to go, Ivo." Tikal told him.

"Wait, please! Give me a moment, to do something I never got the chance to do." he pleaded.

"Alright, but make it quick. We do not have much time." she told him.

Robotnik nods, and he walks towards his mother, who was still sitting at the bedside. He leans forward, and kisses her cheek.

"I love you too, Mother. Goodbye. I miss you." he sadly stated.

After that, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and proceeded into his adventure with Tikal


	6. Promise Me

**Chapter Five: Promise me**

As of now, Robotnik and Tikal teleported to another area. they teleported to a place that looks like a hospital. Robotnik was curious to know why he was sent here.

"This is a hospital. This reminds me of the same hospital where my dear friend, Rosemary passed away." he thought.

"Well Ivo, that is because, it is." she told him, as she nodded her head towards the hospital wing.

He looked at the wing she was pointing towards, and decided to make his way towards it. When he looked in, he saw a young Robotnik at the side of the bed.

"Oh no!" Robotnik thought.

He moved closer to the scenario, and saw that it was him, sitting at the side of the hospital bed. And on that bed is his best friend, Rosemary. Tails' mother.

"It's Rosemary. My best friend, the sister I wished I had. She's Tails' mother." Robotnik explained.

"Indeed. She saw you as her family, Ivo. She stuck with you in your school years after your mother died. She saw you as a brother figure." she complimented.

"Yes, and that is why Tails refers me as his Uncle." he added.

"Ivo?" the orange fox spoke.

"Yes, Rosemary? It is me, I am here." the young Robotnik replied.

"I think I'm not going to make it, Ivo." she replied.

"No, don't say things like that, Rosemary! You are going to be fine. The doctors will find a way to look after you, to help you feel better." he sadly said.

"Promise me one thing, Ivo. If anything should happen to me, please take care of Miles for me. He'll be fine after I gave birth to him, but not I." she pleaded.

Young Robotnik sheds sad tears, and held her hand.

"I promise you, I will." he responded.

"I hope you love my son, and your nephew, just as much as I loved you." she told him, as she breathes her final breath.

She was no longer breathing, and young Robotnik was startled, as sad tears ran from his eyes.

"Rosemary?! ROSEMARY! I NEED A DOCTOR HERE!" he yells.

The current Robotnik could not bare to watch, and he ran out of the room. Tikal followed him.

"You loved her, didn't you?" she asked him.

"More than you will ever know." Robotnik sadly replied.

"She trusted you to look after Miles. Who you later nicknamed Tails." Tikal stated.

"I gave him that nickname, because he was born with two tails. Hence why I named him that." he explained.

"Very creative." she smiled.

"Look, why are you showing me this? So far, you have shown me the worst parts of my life. Losing my mother, losing my sister, what left are you going to do to me?" Robotnik asked.

"Well, not all of them are sad." Tikal stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robotnik asked.

Suddenly, Tikal teleported him to his work shop. He looked around and saw it was a party being held.

"Wait a minute, this is my counting house! I remember this! This was celebrating the day I was hired to work here with my Grandfather. The music as well! I know that!" he then looked around.

"Yes, it's Vector Fezziweg! And all of my dearest friends!" he exclaimed happily.

"There's my Grandfather over there with my Grandmother, and there... is shy young me in the corner." he said, feeling embarrassed.

"You were always a shy kid at parties. This was all before you have become a miserable miser consumed by greed." Tikal retorted.

"Well, never said I was perfect." he stated.

Just then, he noticed a woman walking towards his young self. He gasped in shock, as he remembered who this was. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh goodness me! There she is! That is the most beautiful woman who has entered my life. Isabel." he stated with happiness.

Isabel made it towards Robotnik, with a smile on her face. She was wearing a teal green dress, black shoes, she had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, are you Ivo?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yes, I am." he replied.

"I just saw you sitting by yourself. You shouldn't be doing that, as this is about you getting the job here." she mentioned.

"I know. Just never found a partner to dance with, and too shy to ask anyone, really. I know that sounds ridiculous." he shyly stated. Isabel just giggles.

"I get you. I was shy too, but I can't just stand about, and have no dance partner. So how about it, would you like to dance?" she asked, as she held her hand out.

Robotnik was stunned, nobody has ever asked him to dance before. He has never even had a woman who had shown any interest in him before. He just smiled, and took her hand.

"I would love to." he replied happily.

After that, he stood up, and made his way towards the dance floor.


	7. Your Biggest Regret

**Chapter Six: Your Biggest Regret**

Robotnik looked on towards his young self and Isabel on the dance floor, dancing to the music.

"Look how slim I was back then. Back when I had hair too. Long luscious brown hair. I looked so much more handsome then than I do now." Robotnik laughed.

"And you never danced before here?" Tikal asked.

"Actually, this was my first time dancing ever! But she was easy to follow, which was why dancing seemed so easy here. Didn't know why that was, but it just seemed natural. We had a real chemistry here." Robotnik explained.

"You could have easily fooled me, if you told me this was your first time dancing." Tikal laughed.

Robotnik and Isabel carried on dancing until the song finished. It felt like a moment that neither of them wanted to end. After the song had finished, everyone applauded. When Robotnik and Isabel looked above them, and saw a mistletoe.

"Oh, a mistletoe. You know what that means, Ivo?" she teased.

"Uh, actually I don't." Robotnik wondered.

"How about I show you?" she states, as she pressed her lips against his for a passionate kiss.

The older Robotnik looked on, and smiled with so much happiness.

"Ah, Isabel! I remember those days, remembering how much I was in love with her." Robotnik stated with lust.

Suddenly, the place went dark.

"Yes, but in five years time however, you then began to fall in love with something else." Tikal told him.

Robotnik looked around, and noticed that he is back in his counting house.

"Wait, this is my counting house. Why are we here?" he wondered.

He then saw his young self counting his rings at his desk.

"9371, 9372, 937..." Robotnik was cut off.

"Ivo?" Isabel called.

"Oh, Isabel. Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, I am just curious about something." she mentioned.

"Can this not wait another time? I am quite busy here with my work." Robotnik stated.

"Never mind about that, Ivo, this is far more important than that!" she stated sternly.

"Well, this money is NOT going to count itself, Isabel!" Robotnik snapped.

"Is this really all you care about? Counting your stupid rings?! What about me, Ivo? You have spent so much time here, that you don't do anything with me anymore!" she yelled back.

"That was before I started working here, and now that Grandpa is dead, I have to do everything myself now." he sternly told her.

"You can close the shop for at least an hour, surely. Ever since your Grandfather died, you've stopped caring about me!" she sadly stated.

"Don't bring my Grandfather into this, guilt tripping me to get what YOU want! You're the one who is selfish, always about what YOU want! I have a business to run here! And if I don't work, I get no money, and if there is no money, I can't support us, and if I can't support us, there IS NO US!" Robotnik snarled.

"There already is NO US! You spend so much time here, that you don't think of me, or even have time for me anymore! It's like you don't want me anymore!" Isabel yelled.

"If I didn't care about you, why would I work so hard to earn all this money for us?" he asked.

"You don't get it." tears filling her eyes.

"I don't get what?" he angrily asked.

"There's more to life than money. Even if we lived in the streets, I would have remained by your side. But I feel like you don't love me anymore. I just feel like walking away from you when all you do is push me away." she sadly stated.

"WELL THEN LEAVE!" Robotnik furiously yelled. Her eyes were filling with sad tears.

"What?!" she whimpered.

"You heard me! You're not deaf! You say you feel sad that I don't do things with you, and said you feel like walking away, so what is stopping you?! I'm not stopping you, you are stopping you! The door is right there, so if you want to walk away from me, door is there, so leave!" Robotnik sternly told her.

She was so heartbroken, that so many sad heartbroken tears were flowing from her eyes, and she turned to face the door, and brought out a napkin from her purse to wipe her tears. She made her way to the door, opened it, and walked away. The older Robotnik looked on in regret.

"No, Isabel, wait! Don't leave! I didn't mean any of that!" he cried.

He then tried to chase after her, and grab her hand, but it was no use. His hand went right through her hand. He collapsed on all fours, and could only watch the woman he truly loved walk away from his sight. His eyes were flooding with tears.

"Curse you, Spirit! Why do you keep doing this to me?! Why are you trying to hurt me so?!" Robotnik angrily yelled at Tikal.

"I didn't do anything, Ivo. As I mentioned to you before, these are the shadows of your past. You chose money over the woman you loved. Now because of your actions, you have lost her forever." Tikal explained.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUP!" he yelled as he cried through tears.

"Your past is what it was, do not blame me. The only person you are to blame is yourself. It was your actions that caused this to happen. Now she has moved on, married another man after three years of heartache, has a family of her own, now she lives happily." Tikal finished.

"Please, just leave me alone! I can't take this pain anymore. Grandpa said you would help me, but all it is is torture. Take me home!" Robotnik sobbed.

"As you wish, Ivo. But remember, you have two spirits left to see you. If you want a better life, you need to change your ways." she reminded him.

After that, she vanishes into thin air, and Robotnik is transported back into his bedroom. Robotnik held his blanket to his face, wiping the tears from his eyes, as he had just relived his past history. If this was what the Ghost of the Past has in stock for Robotnik, what will happen next?


	8. The Second Spirit

**Chapter Seven: The Second Spirit**

Back with Robotnik, he was still heartbroken after watching his past life.

"Why? Why was I so foolish?! Why did I let her slip away from my grasp?!" he sobbed.

Shortly after that, lights switched on from his living room. He looked up in surprise, and noticed the lights on in the living room. He got out of his bed, put on his house coat, and investigates the situation.

"What on Earth is going on here?" he wondered.

He opened his bedroom door, and exits the room. He then looks into the living room, and saw that not only the lights were on, but there were food placed on the tables, and there were Christmas decorations placed everywhere.

There were tinsels, wreaths, ribbons, and there was even a Christmas tree. The food contains mince pies, turkey, roast ham, mashed potato, and many many more.

"Where did all this come from?" he wondered.

"Ah, you are finally awake!" a voice called.

Robotnik turned around to find the source of the voice. And there stood a purple cat who stood at 6' 6 tall, weighs 616 lbs, black and yellow eyes, and wore a red robe that looks similar to what Santa wears.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you, and how did you get in my living room?" Robotnik asked.

"Oh, do excuse me. My name is Big, literally! Big, the Ghost of Christmas Present!" he introduced.

"Ghost?! You're another one of the spirits that my Grandfather warned me about?" he asked with concern.

"Indeed I am!" he says with enthusiasm.

"You're very cheerful, for a spirit." he wondered.

"Well, why not? It's Christmas! It's all about having fun, and joy!" Big stated.

"So I take it you are behind all this in my house? Where did all this come from?" Robotnik asked.

"It is all from the heart, Ivo! It is all the food of generosity, which I can not really say the same about you, as you have denied your fellow man a long time ago." Big stated changing from enthusiasm to being stern.

"Generosity?! Huh, humbug! Nobody in my life since after my sister died has ever shown me generosity!" Robotnik snarled.

"They have never shown you that, because you my good fellow have never given them any reason to." Big sternly told him.

"Huh!" Robotnik scoffed.

"And yet, there are still people out there who find a strong warmth in their hearts, even for someone by your cold hearted nature." Big added.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Robotnik wondered out of curiosity.

"What I mean is that even if there are people like you who are cold hearted to others, there are people out there who still appreciate what you did for them." Big explained.

"Well, I doubt very much it was by anyone who is acquainted by me, I can assure you." Robotnik doubts.

"You really think so, huh?" Big told him.

"Why? Do you have any proof to prove me otherwise?" Robotnik asked.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Ivo Robotnik Scrooge, I do. And when you see my proof of all this, you will be very surprised when you do see this." Big warned him.

"Really? And what exactly do you plan to prove from this? Because the last spirit who came to see me did nothing but torture me with my past, so what are you going to show?" Robotnik wondered.

"Well first of all, no need to speak horribly about Tikal. She is a friend of mine. And second of all, you wait and see. Walk this way with me." Big explained.

Big then opened a portal inside the fireplace, and insisted Robotnik to walk through this.

"This is what you want me to do? Burn me alive?!" Robotnik snarled.

"You won't burn, the fire is not even on anymore. Just step inside the portal, and you will see. If you can trust Tikal to fly you around, especially with your fear of heights, then you can trust me to step into a fireplace." Big explained.

Robotnik thought long and hard about this. It was one thing to step into a fireplace, but the curiosity still builds in his mind about what Big is about to show him. He sighs in worry, but he shakes off and moves forward.

"Alright, but if this kills me, and I make it to the afterlife and I see you there, there will be trouble." Robotnik warned.

Big could only chuckle at that statement.

"I will wish you luck into trying to do such a thing." Big stated.

After that, they both stepped inside the fireplace, and they both teleported to another area. Whichever area that may be. Robotnik was shown the past before, but now we enter the present, what could Big be intending to show this time?


	9. Present With The Nephew

**Chapter Eight: Present With the Nephew**

After entering a fireplace, they exit through another. Robotnik looks around to see if the place looked familiar. And to no surprise, he does know this place, but he is curious to why he was brought here.

"Uh, Big? Care to explain to me why I am in my nephew's house?" Robotnik wondered.

"Well, you see, this here is Christmas Day. And this is the Christmas dinner that you were invited to earlier." Big explained.

"And I take it that I am not here then?" Robotnik asked again.

"Well, of course you weren't. You have declined going, remember? It was because you claimed that this was some sort of plan to fatten you up than you already were. All because he was serving all this food that were high in sugar, and stuff." Big explained in great detail.

"Well, you know, I am not getting any younger, and being bigger around the edges won't really help my life last any longer." Robotnik said with excuse.

"All full of excuses. I'm not exactly the smallest person either, but I am still good and full of energy to have a lot of fun. There is no reason to say why you cannot do the same thing." Big told him.

"Alright, I get it. Anyway, what is the purpose of being here? Like what are we here for, if I haven't attended?" Robotnik wondered.

"Well, there is your nephew sitting there now. Along with his seven month pregnant wife, Cream, and a few of his friends." Big pointed.

Robotnik then looked towards Tails, sitting next to Cream, and talking with their friends. Cream is a rabbit with chestnut brown eyes, cream and orange fur, and she was wearing an orange dress.

"Tails, it was very nice of you to invite us for Christmas." the female raccoon said.

"Indeed. And it will be wonderful next year, as your baby will be celebrating their first Christmas." the male raccoon states.

"Yes, still have no idea if they are a male or female yet, but they will be loved either way." Cream stated.

"No doubt about it." Tails stated happily.

"It is a rather shame that you couldn't get your Uncle around. You tried so hard to get him round for Christmas dinner." Cream stated.

"Why would you want to invite him anyway?" the male raccoon asked curiously.

"Is he not the same guy who selfishly keeps all that money to himself, and not lend any towards the people who would actually need, and could gain benefit from it?" the female raccoon asked sternly.

"Oooh' that woman!" Robotnik snarled.

"Hold on there! Calm down, Ivo! This hasn't happened yet, remember? This is what would happen, if you didn't attend to the party." Big explained. Robotnik shook off, and kept his cool.

"I know he's not the most warm hearted individual in this town, but let us not forget, he may not be related to me in the slightest, but he is still family to me. My mother died giving birth to me, and he looked after me like he is my family. She saw him as a brother, and he's always been an Uncle figure to me. I owe a lot to him. He was the one who bought me and Cream this house when we got married. He even bought a bedroom to be built for the baby when they are born. So if it wasn't for him, we would not have anything." Tails explained.

Robotnik hearing this made his heart melt. He never knew he had that much affect on him.

"He does have a point there. Just shows he is not completely heartless." Cream added.

The two raccoons just nodded in agreement. Everyone then raised their glasses up in the air.

"Here I propose a toast to my Uncle Ivo Robotnik Scrooge, who I wish was with us today. Unfortunately he is too busy with work, and did not have the time, but I still propose the toast anyway. Cheers!" Tails toasts, as everyone collides their glasses together.

Robotnik could only look on, and feel guilt about the fact he declined his offer not to go.

"What have I done? I really mean THAT much to him?" Robotnik thought.

"Of course. You made a promise to his mother that you would look after, and take care of him after she passed away. And with that, and when he was old enough to learn the truth about his mother, he didn't get angry, he understood what you have done for him. He was thankful every day about what you have done for him." Big explained in detail.

Robotnik looked on, and saw Tails cuddle closely with Cream. He had felt so much sorrow in his heart.

"I am so sorry, Tails. I should not have taken you for granted." Robotnik regrets.

"You see what I mean? Even though though you have done some horrible things, there are people out there that have appreciated what you have done for them. Even if it was simple little things." Big again explained.

"Why was I too blind to see this any sooner?" Robotnik wondered.

"If you thought this was it, you have not seen everything yet." Big mentioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Robotnik asked.

"Well, Tails is not the only one who appreciates you the way he does." Big told him.

"He isn't? Who else is there?"" Robotnik curiously asked.

"Step inside the fireplace again, and you will see." Big told him.

And with that, both Robotnik and Big stepped inside the fireplace, and transported to another area. The question is, where have they travelled to this time?


	10. Present With The Cratchits

**Chapter Nine: Present With the Cratchits**

Robotnik and Big have entered yet another house from a fireplace. The house they were in was not familiar to Robotnik, and he began to why he was even brought here.

"Alright, Big, this house does not seem familiar at all to me. Why did you bring me to this old shack for?" Robotnik wondered.

"Well Ivo, this 'old shack' is the home of your under paid employee. That under paid employee being your only employee, Sonic Cratchit." he mentioned.

"Cratchit?! But I do not see him. All I see is two children and a pink hedgehog." Robotnik stated.

"Those are his three kids, and that pink hedgehog is his wife, Amelia Cratchit. She also prefers to be called Amy." Big explained.

"Oh right. I heard he has children and a wife, but I never really met them. And also, he told me he has three children, and I only see two. Where is the third child?" Robotnik wondered.

"Look out of the window." Big told him.

When Robotnik looked at the window, he made his way towards the window, and looked outside. From a distance, he saw it was Sonic making his way home, and he was carrying a sack in one hand, and a child on his shoulders. The little boy was holding a walking cane.

"I take it that is his third child?" Robotnik wondered.

"Indeed he is. That's his youngest, a five year old boy named Dash. Little Dash, they love to call him." Big explained.

"He has got a walking cane though. Why does he have that, if he is only five years old?" Robotnik asked curiously.

"That will be explained in a bit." Big replied.

Sonic then suddenly entered the house, puts down Dash, and took his hat off and hung it on the hanger. Dash was struggling to walk, with whatever condition he has.

"Hello, we are home!" Sonic calls.

"DADDY!" the other two children exclaimed happily.

They both rushed towards Sonic, and Sonic picks the both of them up, and cuddles them close. He also places a kiss on their foreheads.

"Hello Sonni, and Amanda." Sonic stated happily.

"Hello Sonic, my darling. Welcome home!" Amy exclaimed, as she walks towards Sonic, and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Hello Amy." Sonic replied.

Sonic then puts both the girls down, and he hands them the sack.

"And here is the goose ready to be cooked. You girls go put that goose in the stove, make help Little Dash with his medication, and I'll just help your mother in here." Sonic told them.

"Alright, Daddy." the girls said.

"How long will the goose take to cook, Father? I am looking forward to it, and I bet it will be delicious." he stated.

"It'll be cooking for an hour or two, Dash." Sonic told him.

"And we promise you, it will be the BEST goose you have ever had!" Amy smiled.

"Thank you, Mother!" Dash smiled back.

Robotnik looks at the goose that was being taken out of the sack, and was surprised on how small it was. They didn't really have much for their Christmas dinner.

"Why did he buy such a small goose? Why not a bigger one?" Robotnik thought.

"Because with the way you pay this poor man, it was all he could afford! He would have bought a bigger one, had you paid him more." Big snarled.

"Oh, I see." Robotnik stated.

"And he does have loads of money, but he is trying so hard to use it for something else." Big stated.

"Like what?" Robotnik asked.

"Listen to this." Big advised, as he nodded his head towards Sonic and Amy, who were setting up the dinner table. Robotnik walked in and listened.

"Sonic, I honestly don't understand why you are still working for that horrible man." Amy stated.

"I know, Amy, I know. But I really don't have any other choice, as he is the only job I have that pays me high. Well, high enough that it puts food on the table, and keeps the house in tact. But it is mainly because I want to try and do what is right for Little Dash." Sonic sadly stated.

Amy only looked in sorrow, and hugs Sonic closely.

"Oh, Sonic. I know you try so hard. And I know you care so much for Dash, and would do anything for him. But what scares me, is what if we can no longer support this family a lot, and we lose poor Dash?" Amy weeped.

"Amy, I am never going to let this happen. Not to you, or to anybody. I love our three children, just as much as I love you." Sonic stated.

Amy only hugs Sonic close.

"I love you too, Sonic." Amy responded.

They continue to embrace one another lovingly, and Robotnik gave a sad sigh. What he has heard there really got to him.

"What does she mean lose him? Lose him in what way?" Robotnik wondered.

"Well, you see when Little Dash has that cane?" Big asked.

Robotnik gasped, and ran back into the kitchen, and looked at Dash sitting at the table, smiling and laughing, while playing with his toy train.

"Yes, I remember." Robotnik replied.

"Well, he has this horrible disease in his kidneys. It got so severe, it was so painful, he struggled to walk on one leg, which is why he uses the cane to move about." Big explained.

"So, what happens if this doesn't get treated?" Robotnik asked with worry.

"Well, this time next year, the Black Doom will come, and that seat Dash is sitting on, it will be the seat where he use to sit." Big sadly stated.

Robotnik gasped in horror. This sounded all too familiar.

"Wait a moment! Disease in the kidneys, walks with a cane, not earning enough money for the treatment?! This is the same thing that happened to my Mother! So, does this mean, Dash will..." Robotnik was cut off by the place turning dark.

"Wait, where did they all go?" Robotnik wondered.

He looked around, and saw that Big was no longer with him either. Robotnik was starting to get terrified.

"Big, where are you?! Please, don't leave me! You can't leave me yet! You need to tell me more about Dash! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Robotnik panicked.

Suddenly he appeared in a forest looking place, and it was night time.


	11. The Final Spirit

**Chapter Ten: The Final Spirit**

It was night time in a place that looks like a forest. Robotnik was terrified, and he looked around to see where he was.

"Where am I, what is this place?!" he feared.

Suddenly from a distance, he saw a glowing red aura making its way towards him. As the aura got close to him, it then started to take shape of a monstrous figure, wearing an ebony black cloak. He could only see its eyes, and they were blood red, with yellow iris.

"Who and what are you?" Robotnik asked it.

The creature only made a deep distorted grunt.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Robotnik asked in fear.

The creature only nodded at him.

"The Black Doom?!" he asked again.

The creature once again nods at him.

"Please, I have to know, Sir! Tell me, what will happen to Little Dash?" Robotnik asked worriedly.

The creature did nothing, but point to a headstone. Robotnik looked over at the headstone, and made his way towards it. And as he went closer towards it, he saw Sonic, Amy, Sonni, and Amanda sadly staring at the head stone. He then noticed that Sonic was holding onto a cane. The same cane that Dash was holding.

"Now children, we are here mainly just to pay our respects to him. He wanted us to be brave for him, and not cry... not to cry..." Sonic started, but tears filled his eyes, as he started to cry uncontrollably.

Amy couldn't bare to watch, as she cuddles Sonic close, and all Sonic could do was wrap his arms around Amy. The two girl held onto his leg.

"Daddy, you said not to cry!" cried Amanda.

"You said to be brave for him!" Sonni sobbed.

"I know, but... I can't, Amy! It's my fault! I let this happen! I let our little boy die!" Sonic weeped.

When he mentioned little boy, Robotnik gasped in horror. He knew what he means by that.

"No, it can't be!" Robotnik sadly said.

"Sonic, you can not blame yourself. This was not your fault. You tried everything you could, he understands that. You know what Dash was like. He knew you would try anything for him. The one really to blame is the boss who didn't pay you enough to get the treatment for this." Amy explained.

Robotnik gasped once again in shock.

"His boss, not paying him enough?! That is me! I let this happen?!" Robotnik stated in sorrow.

"I tried, Amy! I really did try!" Sonic sobbed.

"I know you did, Sonic. I know." Amy comforts.

"Dash would be happy, Daddy." Amanda praised.

"Yeah, you loved him, and he loved you dearly, Daddy!" Sonni added.

"Anyway, it's time to go home, Sonic. It's getting late, and the girls need to get to sleep." Amy mentioned.

"You go ahead and take the girls home. I'll be right there. Goodnight girls, Daddy loves you." Sonic sobbed.

"We love you too, Daddy!" the girls said.

After that, Amy kissed Sonic's lips, took the two girls, and brought them home. Sonic walks closer to the headstone, and places the cane down on top of it. He kisses his two fingers, and places them on the head stone.

"No matter where you are, or whoever is looking after you in heaven, just remember that Daddy will always love you. You will always be my little boy. Mommy, Sonni and Amanda love you, and miss you very much too. I need to get home now, but we will never forget you. Goodbye, and rest in peace, Little Dash Cratchit." Sonic states.

Another sad tear falls from Sonic's eyes, and he turns around, and walks away. Hearing the name made Robotnik breathe heavily in sorrow.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Spirit, please say this isn't so! I never wanted this to happen! Not to him, he is a little boy, for goodness sake! He should not have such a disease like this! An old man like me should have that, not him! Why did they not take me instead?!" Robotnik pleaded.

The Black Doom then pointed towards another head stone. Robotnik turns around, and sees Cream standing in front of a head stone. Robotnik was scared, and gasped in fear.

"No, please don't tell me! Death took my nephew as well! Not Tails! Anybody but him! He is still young, he has a family, and by now he should have a child! He has so much to live for! And to make matters worse, his coffin is not even in the grave yet! Please say it isn't so. PLEASE! Tell me this is not so! This is not right, and it is not fair!" Robotnik pleaded.

Suddenly, another figure was walking towards Cream, and he placed his arm around Cream. Robotnik had a closer look at this person, and to his surprise, it was Tails.

"Wait, there he is! TAILS!" he tried calling.

But it was no use. He remembered that these were only shadows of the future, and they could not see or hear him. But now Robotnik grew very curious, as Tails was not the one in the grave.

"Wait a moment, if Tails is not in there, then who is?!" he wondered.


	12. The End Is Here

**Chapter Eleven: The End is Here**

Robotnik at this moment walked towards the head stone, and looked at it. It was covered in snow. He kneels down in front of it, and he placed his hand on it. Then he began to wipe the snow away so he can read whose name was written on it.

He wiped it good and hard for a few seconds, and the snow started to fall away. And then after a few seconds, he then got a good view of the name. And when he read the name, he gasped in horror.

"IVO ROBOTNIK SCROOGE?!" he exclaimed in fear, as tears began to fall from his eyes.

He stood up and looked at Black Doom, and slowly walks towards him.

"Spirit, please, please hear me out here! Please Lord, no! I am not me anymore, I am not the man I once was! Why are you doing this to me?! Why would you show me such a thing, when you know fine well I am already past all hope?!" Robotnik sobbed, as he stands face to face with Black Doom, who only growled at him.

Robotnik continued to cry uncontrollably, knowing he has regretted everything he has done in his life. Now he stands in front of the man everyone fears, and pleads for mercy.

"Please, give me another chance, I will honour Christmas, and keep it for the rest of my life! I will continue to live my life, in the past, present, and the future! I will no longer shut out any of the lessons you and the other spirits have taught me! Please say that I'll be able to change more than enough, that I will not have to have the writing carved on this stone! Please Spirit, speak to me! SPEAK TO ME!" Robotnik pleaded, as he grabs a hold of Black Doom's cloak.

Black Doom growls softly, and again points to the grave. Robotnik turns around, and sees sad tears falling from Tails and Cream's eyes, and he also sees a coffin being slowly placed near the grave. Robotnik with eyes still flooding with tears watched on.

"May the father, the son, and the holy spirit have mercy on his soul. Rest in peace, Ivo Robotnik Scrooge." the priest says, as he throws ashes into the grave.

Cream hugged Tails in comfort, as Tails could not bare to watch anymore.

"I know he was an evil man in his time, but I never wanted him to go! The people didn't need to do this to him, he did not deserve this!" Tails stated in tears.

"I know, Tails. But he will be in peace now. No harm will ever come to him again." Cream stated.

But no matter how long Robotnik could watch this, he could not bare to watch any more of what was happening here. He stood up and walked towards the coffin, that was now slowly being lowered into the grave.

"Spirit, this isn't fair! Why in the world would you show me this?! I have poured my heart, and soul out to you! I can not do anything for them dead!" Robotnik exclaimed in fear.

Black Doom just laughs evilly, and Robotnik grabs the coffin, and tries what he could to prevent the men putting his coffin in the grave.

"Spirit, is is not right! Why are you showing me this?!" he stated with fear.

He tried all he could with whatever strength he had left to pull the coffin away from the grave, but it was no use, as this was all a shadow of what could happen. But to him, he feels as if it was happening.

Black Doom only continued to laugh evilly, while Robotnik was still trying to pull the coffin away. Scared tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Spirit, oh my good lord, please don't let them do this to me! Please don't let them bury me this way! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM BURY ME!" Robotnik screams in fear.

Black Doom then disappears, and laughs evilly. The coffin was halfway in the grave now, and Robotnik jumps into the grave and tries pushing the coffin up from underneath.

"I AM IN THERE! I AM IN THIS COFFIN! PLEASE HELP ME!" Robotnik pleaded.

The coffin was now starting to feel like it was crushing Robotnik. Robotnik cringed his eyes, and was thinking he was going to meet his end, but all of a sudden the ground lost its footing, and Robotnik screams in fear, as he quickly grabs a hold of his coffin, hanging above what looks like fire below him.

"OH NO! NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robotnik screams in horror.

His hand was losing its grip, as he tries so hard to hold on. Robotnik was sweating, and growing weaker as he tried to hold on. He tried what he could to breathe, but the smoke was so thick, as there was so much fire.

"Please, give me another chance! I will promise, that I will change!" Robotnik pleaded.

All of a sudden, out of the fire below him, there came out chains that look similar to the ones that belonged to his Grandfather came out and grabs one of his legs. And then forcefully, it pulls him so hard, that he lost his grip, and fell into the inferno pit below.

"I"LL CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!" Robotnik screams, as he was falling to what would be his demise.


	13. Christmas Morning

**Chapter Twelve: Christmas Morning**

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRH!" Robotnik screams.

But when he opened his eyes, he sees that he was back in his bedroom. He was breathing slowly to catch his breath, he wiped his eyes, as they still were filled with tears. He sighed in relief, but also in shock.

"Huh? What has happened? I am back in my bedroom. But that means..." Robotnik cut himself off.

And then he ran towards his windows, and opened them wide. And he gasped in relief, as he saw it was a beautiful snowy morning. Robotnik laughs with happiness.

"My Goodness! It is Christmas morning! And I am alive! The spirits have given me another chance!" he exclaimed proudly.

He then ran to his wardrobe to quickly get changed, he took off his pyjamas, puts on his trousers, his shirt, his waistcoat, his belt, his shoes, and his coat. He was laughing with so much happiness and joy.

"I am alive, and now it is not too late to change my mistakes! This is a wonderful moment! I will continue to live on, the past, present, and future, only for the great of good! No more horrible, greedy, selfish Ivo Robonik Scrooge, only a remarkable, miracle making, helpful, caring Ivo Robotnik Scrooge!" he states with more happiness.

He then runs to the window to close them, and he then ran to the front door to grab his walking cane, grabs a sack, filled with many small bags of rings, and opens the front door, and exits the house.

As he exits the house, he closes the door, and locks the door. He then turns around and walks down the steps. He then sees a little boy, and approaches him.

"You there, young man!" Robotnik calls.

"You talking to me? You are not here to scare me again, are you? You scared me yesterday, all because I called you a greedy fat pig." he stated sadly.

"Nonsense, dear boy! Because you were absolutely right! I am a greedy fat pig. And for that, I am going to give you what you've asked for. Here is two bags of one hundred rings, that makes two hundred." Robotnik said happily.

"Really?! Oh, thank you Mr. Scrooge!" the little boy stated happily.

"Oh, and one more thing." Robotnik said.

"What would that be, Sir" asked the little boy. Robotnik hands the boy a handful of rings.

"Well, with this money here, I want you to buy me a goose. The biggest goose the best shops have. And i need you to send it to this house." Robotnik explains, as he whispers the house to the little boy. The little boy nods.

"I will do, Sir! Thank you, Sir! Merry Christmas!" the little boy cheered.

"Merry Christmas!" he replied.

After that, he began walking towards the town, and as he was walking in the town, he then saw Shadow and Rouge. He smiles, and made his way towards them.

"Merry Christmas, Shadow! Merry Christmas, Rouge!" Robotnik laughs cheerfully.

"Um, Mr. Scrooge?" Rouge thought.

"What is going on here? You are acting very odd today. You NEVER cared for Christmas!" Shadow wondered.

"Now let me get this out of the way, I am very sorry that I have treated you like dirt through the years. And you are right, you need to keep your job. So I got you a Christmas present here." Robotnik explained, as he opens the sack.

"A present?" Shadow exclaimed in surprise.

"What present is that?" Rouge wondered.

Robotnik took a while, and then he threw out ten bags of rings. Shadow and Rouge gasped in surprise.

"Here, these here are bags of rings. Each bag contains one hundred rings, meaning that is ten thousand rings! So use it to give to the poor, get your wedding organised, use it for whatever it is you want!" Robotnik told them while smiling.

"Are you actually serious?!" Rouge exclaimed in surprise.

"This is a lot more than we thought!" Shadow added.

"I am serious! These are real rings, there is no faking this. Well, you two get these to whatever your hearts desire, and I will be on my way. You are welcome, and Merry Christmas!" Robotnik told them, as he walked away towards his destination.

"Shadow, this is wonderful!" Rouge exclaimed happily.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Scrooge! Merry Christmas to you!" Shadow stated with a smile. After that, he shares a passionate kiss with Rouge.

Back with Robotnik, he was strolling down the street, dancing happily, and humming a little tune. And then suddenly he saw Tails down the street. He shed a happy tear in his eyes, and walks towards him.

"Tails, my nephew!" Robotnik said happily, as he embraced Tails. Tails was surprised.

"Uncle Ivo?!" Tails exclaimed in shock.

"Tails, I have changed my mind, I wanna come to your party, if the invitation is still open?" Robotnik asked.

"Well I'll be darned! You mean you're coming?!" Tails said happily.

"Of course I am! You know I love cakes, and all the food you are making! So what if I am fat? I am not getting any younger, so may as well have fun, while I am still here!" he stated happily.

"Well then yes! The invitation is still open." Tails acknowledged.

"Only, if we have it at Sonic's house! You know where Sonic lives, right?" he asked.

"Well, I do. But I will get try and get them round, but it is so much to carry to Sonic's." Tails explained.

Robotnik then gave Tails three bags of rings.

"I will make your life easier, buy a horse and a carriage. Should be big enough to carry you, Cream, friends, and your food and stuff round, right?" Robotnik smiled.

"Wow, Uncle! Are you serious? This is wonderful!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"I am serious! Now you get stuff organised, and I will get you at Sonic's house shortly, alright? Merry Christmas! I love you!" Robotnik stated.

Tails was very surprised hearing this. He has never heard Robotnik show, or say so much affection in his life. Tails sheds happy tears.

"I love you too, Uncle! I will see you soon, and Merry Christmas to you!" Tails exclaimed with joy.

Back with Robotnik, he was close to Sonic's house. He was laughing cheerfully, but then he stopped for a second, and changed to his old traditional frown. He then walks towards the door, and knocks on it.

"SONIC CRATCHIT!" Robotnik snarled.


	14. The Christmas Party

**Chapter Thirteen: The Christmas Party**

Robotnik called for Sonic, but in his old arrogant self. Little did Sonic know, Robotnik was only putting this on for an act, for the suspense. Shortly after, the door then opens, and there was Sonic.

"Oh! Mr. Scrooge?! What are you doing here?" Sonic wondered.

"I am wondering why you never showed up at work today!" Robotnik snarled.

"Why?! Sir, it's Christmas Day, and you allowed me to have the day off." Sonic explained.

The children looked on in suspense. Amy also heard the noise, and made her way towards the front door.

"Excuse me, are you Scrooge?!" Amy asked in a stern tone.

"Amy, please stay out of this! I will handle this!" Sonic pleaded, as he placed his arm in front of her.

"To answer your question madam, yes, I am! And as for you Mr. Cratchit, you would use any excuse not to come to work!" Robotnik snarled.

"But, Sir..." Sonic started.

"But nothing! Making excuses, not to come to work, just to be with the family, especially with children his age!" he says while pointing to Dash.

Dash was hiding behind his sisters, as he was scared.

"This is the last straw, Cratchit! By using this same excuse every year, you have gave me no other alternative, and gave me the choice I should have made a long time ago!" Robotnik snarled.

"Oh Sir, please!" Sonic pleaded. He was thinking in his mind that he was going to be fired. Amy embraced Sonic in fear.

"Sonic Cratchit! I am going... to RAISE your salary!" Robotnik changed from being angry, to a warm smile on his face.

"Raise my... wait, what?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise.

"Excuse me?!" Amy also exclaims.

"Yes, Sonic. I am giving you a raise, and making you my partner, and second in charge of the count house. And you will receive a much higher pay, and even enough to help your little boy with his condition." he explained, while smiling warmly still.

"Wait, how did you know something was wrong with Dash?" Sonic wondered.

Robotnik just grabbed the sack, and he threw it in front of Sonic.

"Never you mind how I know. What matters, is that there is a sack filled with twenty bags, filled with one hundred rings each. So you have more than enough to help your son, and redecorate the house, or even buy a bigger better house." he exclaimed happily again.

"Mr. Scrooge!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"I do not know what to say!" Amy also said happily.

The two little girls cheered for joy, and Dash walked towards Robotnik. Robotnik then looked down at him.

"May I help you, young man?" Robotnik asked. Dash just smiled at him.

"Thank you, for saving my life!" he thanked.

Robotnik could not help, but smile at the young boy. He then lifted him up, and hugged him close, while Dash hugs him back.

"You are most welcome, young man." he replied.

Suddenly, there came the little boy that Robotnik met earlier.

"Sorry I took so long, Sir! The place was so full!" the boy stated.

"Not to worry, young man. Sonic, Amy, consider this as a gift from me." Robotnik said.

"That is a BIG goose!" Sonic stated in surprise.

"It's enough to feed a whole town!" Amy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ivo!" Sonic thanked with a smile.

And there came more people. Shadow and Rouge was here, and Tails was with Cream and a few of their friends, carrying a whole collection of food.

"And here comes the Christmas Party!" Robotnik stated with joy.

People brought the food inside the house, and Cream walked inside, and while greeting Amy with a hug.

"Now do find a seat for Cream, she is pregnant still, so plenty of space for her." Robotnik warned, jokingly, but serious.

Shadow and Rouge also came into the house, and Tails was standing next to Robotnik.

"Uncle, I want to introduce you to a few friends of mine. This here is Big." Tails introduced.

Robotnik looked really shocked. It was Big, a huge purple cat, that looks exactly like the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Uh, have we met before?" Robotnik thought.

"Excuse me?" Big wondered.

"Oh, never mind. How silly of me! Nice to meet you, Big. My name is Ivo Robotnik Scrooge." Robotnik smiles, as he shakes his hand. Big chuckles.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Scrooge!" Big replies.

"And these two here, this here is Knuckles." Tails introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Knuckles." Robotnik greets.

"Likewise, Mr. Scrooge." Knuckles replies.

"And this here is his wife, Tikal." Tails introduced again.

Once again, this orange echidna looks exactly the same as one of the spirits he has already met last night. She looks like the Ghost of Christmas Past. Robotnik ignored his adventure last night, and introduced himself.

"Lovely meeting you, Tikal. You are looking beautiful today." Robotnik greets again.

"Well thank you, Mr. Scrooge. Lovely to meet you too." she smiles.

"And what is all this you have brought here, Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Oh, these? these are just presents for the children. Toys, games, whatever it is they like." Knuckles replied happily.

"Knuckles always had a heart of gold, this was why I married him." Tikal added, proudly, as she kisses Knuckles' lips lovingly.

"Well, thank you, you may bring them in." Amy smiles.

And then after that, Knuckles, Tikal, and Tails made their way inside. Robotnik then turns to face Sonic. Robotnik was still holding Dash in his arms.

"One more thing I have to say to you, Sonic." Robotnik says.

"What is that, Ivo?" Sonic wondered.

"Merry Christmas!" Ivo smiles.

Sonic smiles back at his, as he wraps an arm around Amy's waist.

"Merry Christmas!" Sonic replies.

Dash then playfully takes off Robotnik's hat, and places it on his own head laughing. Robotnik chuckles. Dash then wraps his arms around Robotnik.

"And God bless us, everyone!" Little Dash exclaims, happily.

Sonic, Amy and Robotnik smile warmly at that statement. Sonic kisses Amy's lips lovingly, then after that, they all made it inside the house, and Robotnik closes the door. They spent the rest of the day enjoying their dinner, and party.


	15. Epilogue

**Prologue**

Two years have passed since Robotnik's encounter with the three spirits. And ever since then, Robotnik has become a changed man. He kept his word saying that Sonic is second in charge of the counting house, and gets more pay.

Little Dash was cured from his previous illness, all thanks to Robotnik giving a lot of his money for the surgery and medication he needed for it. Robotnik has become a second father figure to him and the other two children, and takes them to school every day before he goes to work.

Sonic and Amy moved into a bigger house, with warmer beds, and with a lot more space. Amy was also pregnant again, expecting a forth child for her and Sonic to support. But that was no problem, as Sonic is now rich enough to support everybody.

Cream gave birth to a little boy named Trials. Tails and Cream loves him dearly, and so does Robotnik, as he is his great nephew. The bedroom was also redecorated to fit the baby's needs.

A year ago, Robotnik actually ran into Isabel again, she still has children, but her husband died ten years ago. After catching up,on old times, Robotnik and Isabel remembered the times where they were in love, and Isabel saw how much of a changed man he was. He was able to spend more time with her, as Sonic was also taking care of the count house.

They also got happily married the year after, which was the happiest moment of Robotnik's life, as he was able to fall in love with her all over again. Therefore, making him the stepfather of Isabel's children.

Knuckles and Tikal moved closer to the town, as they built a closer friendship with Sonic and the others, and wanted to see them more often. Knuckles also was hired to be a part of the count house, while Tikal remained at home keeping the place tidy, and who is also pregnant.

Shadow and Rouge have been married for over a year, and have kept their jobs raising money for the poor, which Robotnik was always willing to help them with. Rouge then retired and decided she wanted to raise a family, and now she too is pregnant.

And now that everyone are living peaceful lives, there is absolutely nothing that they are not happy about. They all love and care for one another, there is no more 'Bah Humbugs' from Ivo Robotnik Scrooge, but nothing but a Happy Christmas.

**The End**


End file.
